


So Happy Together

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: They don't get to spend time with each other like this very often, so they make the most of times like these.





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



The cabin was always put on reserve this time of year. Five large mechanical lions lined the edge of the hill, protecting the inhabitants from any intruders, or daring any trespassers who happened by. 

Inside, the cabin was furnished in beautiful plush carpet, red and vibrant; it always looked new no matter how many times they came here. A massive Christmas tree stood by the fireplace. Romelle was in charge of decorating it; even after years she still took fascination with the Earthling ornaments and the tradition of strategically placing them on the tree, making a beautiful display for her friends. 

Coran stopped by occasionally to help, but that only seemed to make the tree a bit more…grotesque. Perhaps that was an Ancient Altean thing. Did old Altea even have a holiday like Christmas? Somehow, Romelle kept forgetting to ask Coran that, but she planned on getting around to asking him later on today. 

A wonderful aroma drifted through the air, making her mouth water. Hunk must have been in the kitchen getting all the meals ready. Dinner, desserts, you name it. She could hear Pidge occasionally laughing with him, and sometimes, another voice: Krolia. 

Another sound soon joined them: music. Coran must have figured out how to get the music player working in here again without any of the explosions that marked last year’s experience. They reserved the same cabin year after year, enjoying its warmth. It was fitting for all of them, and it was part of their new tradition. But Earth tech obviously still perplexed Coran. 

They don't get to spend time with each other like this very often, so they make the most of times like these. Romelle smiled. She had been among the last to join the family of Voltron, but she had been accepted with open arms. 

A knock came and she sprung to her feet. 

“Oh, they must be back from sledding!” Coran announced. They hurried to the door. 

Lance and Allura were both grinning when they answered, snow in their hair, and between them was little Fala. She hopped inside without much thought of taking off her boots until Romelle picked her up. 

“Had fun?” Coran asked. 

“Oh, yes!” Allura sighed happily. “Over the highest peeks you can see the entire valley! With it being dark and the lights on, it simply stole our breath away!” 

“Yeah, and Dad gave the breath back to her!” Fala said. 

“What do you mean?” Romelle giggled. 

“Like this!” Fala said and mimicked kissing. 

Allura covered her mouth with her hand and laughed as Lance looked away, blushing deep red. 

“Are Keith and Shiro back?” Lance asked in hopes of changing the subject. 

“Not yet,” Krolia said as she appeared. She had just set a large plate down on the dinner table and was now approaching them. “But they should be back soon.” 

“That’s a really nice gesture,” Allura said. “A sleigh-ride! Can you imagine that, Lance!” 

“Yeah! Why didn’t we get one?” Lance asked. 

“Because you two aren’t the newlyweds this time,” Krolia pointed out firmly, but not cruelly. “And you have a young daughter.” 

“Looks like they’re back,” Coran said. They turned their attention to the end of the walkway as two figures dismounted a beautiful sleigh drawn by reindeer. They waved at the driver and made their way up. Joined at the hip, hand in hand, Keith and Shiro nearly glowed under the canopy of snow around them. 

Allura smiled, remembering the day she and Lance had come for their wedding. It had been only a couple weeks ago, and the two men had been positively glowing. It was impossible to tell who was happier for this special day. 

“Hope we’re not late,” Shiro said. 

“No, no! You’re just in time!” Coran said, noting how red their noses were. 

They settled in and made themselves comfortable. With coats removed and warm sweaters placed on, the paladins, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia settled around the table. They kept to tradition and wore sweaters in the color of their paladin armor (if they had paladin armor). Little Fala wore white, Coran a navy blue, Krolia a dark indigo, and Romelle orange. Kosmo curled up by Keith’s foot. They tucked into their plates as “Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire” filled the room. 

“Well, aren’t we a mismatched bunch,” Coran commented. 

“Next time, you should totally let Hunk and me to do the sweater shopping for you,” Pidge said with a little smirk. 

“So you can get us all ugly sweaters?” Lance spat. “No way!” 

“Ugly sweaters?” Romelle asked. “Why do you think they will look ugly on us?” 

“It’s a brand of sweaters,” Hunk explained. “Goofy reindeers, patchwork lights, Santas with cotton-ball hats.” 

“Oooh! I would love one!” 

Lance groaned as Allura, Fala, and Shiro chuckled. Keith just shook his head and took another sip of his wine. 

“It’s been a long time since it’s been the nine of us,” Coran stated. 

“It has,” Allura mused. “Even at the wedding we were surrounded by so many people from the Garrison, the Voltron Coalition, the Blades…” 

“Trying to dance without trampling on any toes was close to impossible,” Krolia said. 

“Of course you had nothing to worry about with me as your dance partner!” Coran said with a toothy grin. The look Krolia gave the table said otherwise, eliciting another round of laughter. 

“Remember when Keith threw the flowers?” Allura said, giggling.

“And Lance wanted to grab it?” Pidge added, grinning evilly. Lance groaned and motioned for everyone to stop from going any further in humiliating him. Romelle giggled into her drink as a smile spread across Krolia’s face. 

“Oh, you mean when then Kosmo teleported right over Lance and caught the flowers,” Shiro continued on, calmly yet so brutally, “and nearly crushed Lance in the process?” 

Pidge snorted. “And Lance was like _‘But I wanted to catch the flowers!’_ ” she waved her arms and imitated him perfectly that Lance nearly disappeared under the table. 

Hunk jumped right in. “And Allura was then like, _‘Oh, Lance! But we’re already married!’_ ” They held hands in sweet mockery of the lovebirds as everyone else (except for Lance) awed and laughed. 

“Thanks, Hunk!” Lance snapped. “Thought you’d have my back!” 

“Relax,” Keith chuckled. “It’s a memory I’m going to cherish for a long time.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah! Lance made me laugh on my wedding day. I was really nervous, even if I was with Shiro.” 

Lance growled but gave a deep sigh, admitting defeat. At least he made Keith laugh. He raised his glass. “Well, Merry Christmas to one and all. And many blessings to our newlyweds tonight!” 

“A toast!” Coran said. “To many happy fruitful years!” 

Everyone raised their glass and gave three cheers.

*

They danced afterwards as the music drew into a series of slow, beautiful instrumental tunes. The two couples danced together, lost in their little worlds. Hunk and Pidge partnered up, while Romelle, Coran, and Krolia exchanged dances, and sometimes they danced with little Fala, although she was more interested in running in wide circles and chasing Kosmo.

Keith had his head rested on Shiro’s broad chest as they danced slowly. Near him Allura mirrored his actions. His eyes fell on Lance, and their gazes met. He wondered how they both must appear to outsiders, two couples so happy together. A smile came to him; this was right for them, for all of them. They all fought so hard for this. An understanding fell between them for one moment—this is our happy ever after—before Keith caught the beginnings of mischief in Lance’s eyes. 

“I still won,” Lance said. “I married before you did and have a kid.” 

“Really?!” Keith spat, the mood instantly gone. Shiro sighed heavily as the scene turned into another mock fight between the two men.

*

“Oh, I don’t think I can move,” Keith said, lying on the bed as Shiro slid next to him. He kissed him a few times. “All that food and dancing, and arguing with Lance. I think racing against him in our lions was much easier than trying to catch up in domestic bliss. I’m beat!

“A child together—really, Lance!” 

“Parenthood isn’t a race,” Shiro chuckled. “Besides, taking it slow is how we both like it.” 

Keith sighed. “True…” 

Shiro leaned over him. “Think you have enough energy left for something else tonight?” 

Keith’s grin mirrored the mischief in Shiro’s smile. “Naughty.”

They swept the blanket over their heads as their lips lingering, deepening as a new hunger swept them. 

The chill did not bother them as the night ticked on. The blanket kept them warm as snow drifted endlessly, sparkling silver under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the flowers at Keith's wedding were inspired by a chat at a server I'm in. Thank you so much for letting me use the idea, Infie, Revy, and Marcie! ♥


End file.
